


Baron Barry Bluejeans

by chaWOOPa



Series: The Noble Life is a Queer one (Yes, Queer means gay) [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pure, Royalty, Trans Male Character, pure tooth rotting fluff, trans barry bluejeans, treasure it when you can, you don't get this from me often folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: Barry never dreamed of running a kingdom. He was born a Baron and he was satisfied knowing he would die a Baron, and that was okay. Nothing in his life (his transition from Baroness to Baron notwithstanding) was extraordinary. He was plain, and he was happy as such. Of course, that was before he had met Lup.She and her brother had risen through the ranks of Nobility with a practiced ease that took every kingdom they touched by storm. A success story for the ages; a fairy tale; street rats turned assassins turned magicians turned Duke and Duchess. They were legends long before they were people and Barry was in love long before he met them.This was only a problem because there were two of them and one of him.





	Baron Barry Bluejeans

Barry never dreamed of running a kingdom. He was born a Baron and he was satisfied knowing he would die a Baron, and that was okay. Nothing in his life (his transition from Baroness to Baron notwithstanding) was extraordinary. He was plain, and he was happy as such. Of course, that was before he had met Lup.

 

She and her brother had risen through the ranks of Nobility with a practiced ease that took every kingdom they touched by storm. A success story for the ages; a fairy tale; street rats turned assassins turned magicians turned Duke and Duchess. They were legends long before they were people and Barry was in love long before he met them.

 

This was only a problem because there were two of them and one of him.

 

Of course, when he finally did meet them he knew within a second who he belonged to (not that he would ever dream of anything coming to fruition). They entered King Davenport’s ballroom twenty minutes late and just as dramatic as Barry always imagined they would. Later, Barry would learn that his first guess as to who was who was absolutely, delightfully wrong, but for now he was left wondering and guessing and enamoured.  
  
One of them wore their hair in an elaborate bun with deliberate flyaways styled delicately around their face, framing their sharp jawline and beautiful profile in glittering curls. Their makeup, identical to their twin, was sharp and dramatic, perfectly formed around their eyes to make them pop and to remind the room that a single glance could probably kill them all.

 

Their dress was the most striking part of their ensemble. While plain black at first glance, every movement sent different colors shooting up along the lines of movement, bright flashes of greens and blues and reds and purples, all shimmering and swirling like water. The bodice was lined with stones barry couldn’t quite identify from far away but caught the light like dewdrops. He got the distinct feeling they could have been actual dewdrops.

 

Their twin had their long hair pulled back in a much less fancy braid that came over their shoulder with bright red and gold ribbons weaved throughout it. Their makeup was a mirror image of the other, but that is where the similarities end. Where their twin had elected to wear an elaborate dress, they wore a simple black Tux, much like Barry’s own. The color in their outfit came from the layers underneath, with warm red and gold accents woven throughout their outfit, a gold tie, a red shirt, gold cufflinks, and so on.

 

Barry was enchanted.

 

He had never pretended for a second that he was straight, and he was glad, in that moment, because if Taako was the one in that suit, then he would gladly admit that he was infatuated and no one would be the slightest bit surprised.

 

Now, years later, it makes him laugh to remember that first meeting in Davenport’s ballroom. How wrong and how right it had gone all at once makes him smile as he looks down at the sleeping woman, no, legend in his arms.

 

Baron Barry Bluejeans, Now Duke by marriage and Prince appointment, had never imagined that he would be able to lean down and kiss Duchess Lup’s sleeping forehead before sliding out of bed to get ready for a day of helping his disaster in-laws run a country, and yet here he was, doing exactly that.

 

As Lup calls for him sleepily from across the room, asking him to get back in bed for five more minutes, Barry chuckles to himself and moves to give her a morning kiss.

 

He will never tire of this.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the taz fic writer discord for the au idea and then i just wanted some blupjeans fluff drabble but it got entirely out of hand! oh well, makes for a cute little oneshot. maybe i will return to this au, maybe not. Who knows!


End file.
